A Dragon Rider in Middle Earth
by thebloodangel1318
Summary: a story by a friend and me set after the events of The Lord of The Rings and the Inheritance cycle. Eragon has sent a Dragon and her Rider to Middle Earth for training. Along the way they meets the elf Ithiriel. Together they discover a threat as great as Sauron and with the aid of many characters from the Lord of the Rings series they must defeat this threat.
1. A Strange New Land

A Dragon Rider in Middle Earth

Chapter 1: A strange new land

Talos pointed to the land that he and his dragon Dova were flying towards. _Look Dova!_ He said with his mind, _Do you think that could be Middle Earth?_ He felt Dova respond in between wing beats. She was obviously very tired, _I hope it is. Although I am sure I have not wandered of course._

They flew towards the land and reached it within a few minutes. Dova flew towards mountains surrounded by forests and set down in the forest. _I must rest here for a while._ Dova said as she lay on the ground and her tongue lay out of her mouth. Talos sometimes forgot that even though Dova was a dragon who was well into her growth, she was still young and could run out of energy.

He slid out of the saddle and patted her on the side of her dark purple leg. _You go ahead and rest._ He told her,_ I'm going to go find some food._ He began walking to the forest and stretched. He had spent roughly three days on the back of Dova. His muscles were cramped from staying in one position for so long. He walked about for a bit to loosen his stiff muscles then he sat cross-legged and rested his palms on his knees and shut his eyes and stretched out his mind to the world around him.

Most of what he sensed were too small for him and Dova to eat. Finally, he found a small herd of deer nearby as well as two rabbits. He touched their minds and whispered aloud, "Deyja." Then he tensed as he felt himself die six times. He stood and walked to where he felt the animals. He reached out and found Dova's mind and gave her his location. It was not long before she landed in the clearing.

She looked at the herd of deer and quickly ate the four of them. Talos sat and began a fire and started cooking the two rabbits. He ate them gratefully. Finally he lay against Dova's side and she placed a protective wing over him. It was not long before he fell asleep.

Talos awoke sometime later and he tapped Dova's ribs. She lifted her wing in response and he stood and walked out from under it. He looked at the sky and saw that it had to be just before dawn. He yawned and stretched and then began gliding through a series of poses known as the Rigmar.

As he did, He listened to the rhythmic rise and fall of Dova's breathing. She seemed to have drifted back asleep. He smiled and finished the Rigmar and sat on a long and meditated. He would have tried to catch food but his belly was still full from eating the two rabbits.

After what he guessed was an hour of meditation he opened his eyes. At the same time, the dark purple dragon in front of him opened her eyes in front of him as well. He stretched once more and climbed into the saddle on her back and patted the base of her neck.

_Ready?_ He asked her. All he received from her was warm joy for the anticipation of flight. She beat her wings once and they lifted off of the ground and rose above the trees. Talos surveyed the landscape around them. He pointed to the south-east. _It looks like there is some rivers off in that direction. It'd be best to stay close by the water in case we need to refill our water._

_And in which direction is Minas Tirith?_ Dova asked him. Talos frowned, _I don't know. _He admitted. And that was the truth. Eragon had instructed him to fly to the east until he reached a new land and that land would be Middle Earth but he did not tell him how to find the city of Minas Tirith. _Learning to find unfamiliar places without a map is a skill a rider needs though._ Talos said after a moment, _Perhaps he purposely withheld the information from us._ Dova let out a puff of smoke, _we do not even know if we are in Middle Earth. We must find out that first. If we do not come by a town in three days I shall turn away from the coast and then we shall seek out a town._

Talos formed an argument but then sighed, _Agreed_. He said. Dova then began flying forward and Talos began surveying the land for any villages or towns. He did not see any. _How odd that there is no port towns._ Talos thought to himself. _Even Alagaesia has a few port towns. _The fact that he saw no port towns bothered him. It seemed…unnatural.

They continued flying until a few hours after nightfall then stopped on the plains for the night. Talos sat against Dova's leg and stared into the camp fire. He wondered why Eragon was having him do this. Eragon had told him that after he and Dova traveled to the land of Middle Earth, learned from King Aragorn, the elves of that land, and the one known as Gandalf The White he would no longer be considered students and would be independent riders.

The way Eragon had set up the way the new Rider's would be trained was odd. In the land's east of Alagaesia, a rider and their dragon would spend their first few years together under not only his and Saphira's tutelage but also the Riders who have chosen to stay and teach the others. After the third year when the rider has acquired enough experience and the dragon has grown to a proficient size as well as also gaining experience the Riders were allowed to leave to find their own place to settle. However, shortly after they do, they are given one last task to do and then they are considered independent but will still be able to contact Eragon and Saphira for advice.

He sighed and reached his mind out to Dova, _Shall we have a short game of riddles before we rest?_ Dova hummed mentally touched his mind, _I have forests with no trees, lakes with no water, and plains without grass. What am I?_ Talos considered for a moment and after he replied, _A map._ He began thinking of a riddle. It was hard to stump a dragon when it came to a game of riddles, _I am not touched but often held if you have wit you will use me well…what am I?_ Dova lay silent for a bit and after a minute she touched Talos' mind once more_ your tongue?_ Talos smiled, "Aye." He once again lay down to sleep.

In the morning the two continued flying to the southeast following the coast and they reached the second river since they had come across since they left the forest. Talos asked Dova to land as he needed a rest. Dova would not admit to it but he could tell that she need was starting to need a rest as well.

Talos slid out of the saddle as Dova landed. He proceeded to walk to the river and knelt to fill his wineskin. _I will return._ Dova said, _I saw some deer that looked rather plump_. She took to the skies and went back the way they came.

Talos filled his wineskin and stood and whispered a spell he had been taught to remove any impurities from water. Then he took a drink. He wiped his lips and replaced the wineskin on his belt and then he looked to his left to see the landscape and was shocked to see someone staring back at him. He raised a hand in greeting.


	2. Ithiriel

Chapter 2: Ithirel

The person Talos was looking at suddenly focused on him. Their hand flew to the bow they had on their back. Talos' eyes widened and he threw up barriers in his mind while he prepared to use magic if it came to a fight with this person.

A long tense moment passed and finally the person relaxed and began approaching him. Talos lowered the defenses around his mind but he kept at the ready to use magic.

As the person got closer he could see that they were a female elf. He instantly touched his index and middle finger to his lips and spoke in The Ancient Language, "Eka ai Fricai un Shur'tugal." He said. I am a Rider and friend. The elf made a confused face, "Forgive me," she said, "I do not know that language."

An expression of shock showed on Talos' face. _The elves of this land must not speak The Ancient Language._ He thought, _Its odd but it makes sense seeing as how Alagaesia and Middle Earth have never known of each other's existence until Eragon had a vision of it._

He spoke in the human language, "I am a friend. I am not from this land. Please tell me is this Middle Earth?" "Yes. This is Middle Earth. Might I ask what your business is here?" the elf replied, "I must consult with a king. King Aragorn of Gondor." The elf's eyebrows rose. "What do you wish to consult him about?" "I have come to learn from him?" "As a healer, ranger, or a ruler?"

The question threw Talos off guard. He had not know that King Aragorn was so well-balanced. "As a healer and a ranger." He answered. The Elf nodded seeming to approve, "A worthy calling. Well then you are right to go to King Elessar for that knowledge." "Thank you. And then I must seek the elves to learn from them as well."

The elf cocked an eyebrow and scratched her head, "Well you could always go to Ithilien. It too is in Gondor and not far from Minas Tirith." "I see. I thank you Fricai. That is the elven word for friend where I come from." The elf smiled, "Here we say Mellon-nin. Would you like a traveling companion to Gondor?" Talos returned the smile, "Aye. I would be happy to have you accompany me but we must wait for my friend." Talos thought that Dova would be a nice surprise for this elf, "Very well." The elf replied.

Talos took the time to look the elf over. She was different from the elves in Alagaesia. She was fair but her features were not angular. She wore a green cloak with arm bracers and a light chainmail coat. _I wonder if these elves also possess the speed and strength of the elves at my home._ For Talos had chosen to live in Du Weldenvarden where the elves of Alagaesia chose to live.

After a few more moments, Dova landed next to the two of them. The elf took a step back and had a look of shock, "I-I take it this is your friend?" She asked after a moment, "Aye." Talos said suppressing the urge to laugh, "This is Dova and I am her Rider."

Talos could feel Dova reaching out to the elf with her mind. _It is an honor to meet you elf._ She said inside the elf's foreign mind. Talos had also touched the elf's mind and to his surprise found that it was not like the minds of the elves in Alagaesia. It was as if the elves here were a completely different species!

The elf made an odd face and bowed to Dova and spoke within her mind, _The honor is mine O great one._ Dova hummed with appreciation and she reached out to Talos' mind and spoke to him but also remained in contact with the elf's mind, _Great one? I like her._ The elf chuckled and spoke out loud, "Would you prefer fierce one or powerful one?"

Talos chuckled, "I take it dragons are somewhat of a rarity in Middle Earth?" The elf nodded, "The last dragon that was here was Smaug. He was a terrible calamity and was greedy and vicious unlike Dova who radiates wisdom, beauty, and loyalty. Again Dova hummed with appreciation

Talos climbed into the saddle on Dova's back and offered a hand to the elf, "We will be able to reach Minas Tirith faster on dragonback." The elf smiled and took Talos' hand, "Aye that we will. May I have the pleasure of knowing your name rider of Dova?" Talos chuckled and said, "You may call me Talos," The elf smiled and said, "And I am Ithiriel. Well Talos," she gestured to the sky, "After you." Dova let out a joyful roar and took off with a mighty beat of her wings.

According to Ithiriel, Minas Tirith was some six-hundred miles away. Talos knew he would take a few days to reach it. Dova flew in the direction Ithiriel had said. The elf spread her arms as they flew, "I feel like an eagle on the wind!" Dova touched her mind, _There is nothing better than being able to fly._ She said warmly. Talos had to agree. Flying on a dragon was unlike anything he had ever done.

"Where do you and Dova come from Talos?" Ithiriel shouted in order to be heard over the wind, "We come from a land to the west of here! It is called Alagaesia!" "So why would you travel for so long to learn from King Aragorn?" "It is part of my final task as a rider's apprentice. I must learn to heal with herbs and swordplay from King Aragorn. After I am to travel to the elves to train in archery and more swordplay and then I must find someone to teach me in the ways of magic!" "Perhaps Mithrandidr can help you." Talos guessed that had to be an elven name. A shock filled him as he realized that the elf might have given him someones true name. The name was not in the Ancient Language so he was unsure if true names in this elven tongue would work but he could not be too careful, "That name, Mithrandir! Is it a true name of someone?" "No! I would never divulge his true name lightly. Mithrandir is a name the elves gave him. In this tongue he is known as Gandalf The White!" "Ah I believe I have heard of him in Alagaesia." "His deeds are great and he is intimidating but he should be more than willing to help you. It is finding him that will be troublesome!"

Talos frowned, "I must find him! He can teach me to use magic without the Ancient Language." He could sense the elf's confusion, "Ancient Language?" "It is the tongue of the elves in Alagaesia. If you speak a word in it and imbue it with energy you can use magic. The language is powerful for if you speak in it, you cannot lie. And if you discover one's true name in it you can use it to have total dominion over them." "With a language that powerful why would you wish to know how to use magic without it?" "There are herbs that can cause one to lose memory of the Ancient Language temporarily. Should one do that, the only way to use magic is without the Ancient Language." "Is there no one in Alagaesia that could teach this?" "There is one who can effortlessly do it but she is extremely hard to find and would only teach people should she feel like it. Even the elves of our land and their queen bow to her and she only bows out of respect." "You shall have to ask Mithrandir if he knows of the skill you speak. I do not pretend to know wizards and their ways.

The days it took to travel to Minas Tirith passed without incident. Talos and Dova often spoke with Ithiriel explaining any questions of Alagaesia and she in turn gave them knowledge of past events of Middle Earth and named landmarks they flew past as well as the names of the kingdoms they passed through. On the fourth day of travel, a white city appeared on the horizon. Ithirel pointed, "There!" she said, "That is Minas Tirith. The White City."


	3. The Approaching Storm

Chapter 3: The Approaching Storm

As Dova flew toward the shining city on the horizon, something caught Talos' attention. There was something to the North of the city. Something glittering red. Whatever it was, it was large. The only thing that Talos could think of that would be something that large would be an army.

"What color is the armor of the army of Gondor?" He shouted back to Ithiriel, "Plain silver why?" Talos pointed to the shining red mass on the horizon, "I don't know what it is. Can we get closer?" Dova changed her course to get near it.

When they were a mile or so off Talos melded his mind with Dova and used her superior sight to see what the supposed army consisted of. He was correct. It was an army but this army was not of men. The…_things_ it consisted of seemed bestial and grotesque but they walked on two legs. They wore red armor and brandished flags with a black hand enveloped in flame.

Talos described this to Ithiriel and she shouted back, "That's not good! Those are Orcs! They are creatures bred for destruction. As for the symbol, I know of no one who uses that insignia in Middle Earth. We must warn King Elessar of this army."

Dova roared and changed course. As she did, Talos made a mental note of the siege towers. They flew to the city and landed by a tree whose bark was white. Guards filled the courtyard and surrounded Dova. Talos rose his arms in a placating manner,

"Wait!" he shouted, "We come in peace!" Ithiriel leapt down from Dova's saddle, "Peace guards of the White Citadel!" she shouted, "King Elessar must be warned of the impending doom an army of Orcs bring! Go prepare for war whilst one of you alerts the king."

The guards seemed to hesitate and eyed Dova warily. "If you love your land then do as I say and go!" she shouted louder. She pointed to a guard, "You there! Alert the king!" The guards sprang to action. Ithiriel turned to Talos and Dova, "Prepare yourselves for a massacre."

Talos' face hardened, "Dova and I are no strangers to battle. It is part of being a Rider." Ithiriel nodded, "Aye. We Ithilien Rangers have had our fair share as well."

Talos smiled encouragingly, "Together with the help of the army we shall win." Ithiriel returned the smile, "That we will Talos. That we will."

The doors to the side of the Great Hall opened and a man who Talos guessed approached the three with the guard. Talos slid off of Dova. "This guard tells me you bring news of an army of Orcs bearing down on the city," the king said, "Is this true?"

Ithirel sank to a knee and began speaking, " 'Tis true my lord." She said. Talos also sank to a knee, "Your majesty," he began, "I apologize for landing directly in your city. Normally I would have asked your permission to enter but you needed to be told of this army as quickly as possible."

The king waved a hand impatiently, "There is no need to apologize or bow. Not when we must prepare for war. Come, tell me what you know of this army and how far away they are while we walk to the armory." He turned and Ithiriel rose to follow. Talos followed suit. Dova would have followed but the hall was not big enough for her to fit so she simply remained by the white tree and kept in mental contact with Talos,

"The army will no doubt arrive just before dawn." Talos began, "It seems small for an army but I suspect that it's a scouting party for a much larger army." "Curses!" King Aragorn said, "I am going to have to call for aid then. At least we have some time to prepare for the first assault and hopefully hold them off long enough for reinforcements to arrive." He had begun to jog forcing Ithirel and Talos to do the same in order to keep up.

"Rohan will answer my lord!" Ithiriel said, "So will Ithilien and Dol Amroth. You need not fear a lack of reinforcements." "Dova and I are prepared to fight your majesty." Talos began, "My master Eragon contacted you and said I would arrive. I am a Dragon Rider. I have both combat training and magic at my command. We can help you."

The king smiled, "Ah so you are the young Dragon Rider who will train under me. I have heard good things of you. I fear we will have need of you and your dragon before the night is through." He turned a corner and so did the elf and Rider. "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"Yes my lord!" Ithiriel began, "They have siege towers with them. They are also marching under someones banner. The insignia is one I do not know. It is a black hand enveloped in flames. Ever since Sauron fell three years ago the orcs have been scattered and leaderless until now."

"Those siege towers are made out of wood." Talos said, "Dova and I could easily fly out to them and burn them." "Good." Aragorn said, "That is one less thing to worry about." He stopped in front of a large oak door and opened it revealing rows of armor and weapons. Guards were moving and out of the armory, "You two may choose any weapons and armor you wish." He turned and walked away ordering soldiers as he went.

Talos went through the rows of armor until he found a set of light elvish armor and quickly donned it except for the helmet. He turned and ran out to Dova and reached into the saddlebags he had with him and grabbed a one-handed sword and a metal shield. The swords scabbard was purple and he belted it on quickly and donned the helm. Ithiriel came out wearing the same armor she had and she now had a quiver of arrows for her bow.

"Tell King Aragorn we are ready to fight!" he shouted. A guard rushed to obey his order. Shortly, Aragorn ran out seeming out of breath, "I assume you wish to destroy the towers the enemy has." He said. He cast a hand out to the army on the horizon, "Go! Cripple our foe with your strength!"

Talos tore his sword, Slytha, from its scabbard. The blade matched the color of Dova's scales. "Into the sky!" Talos cried beginning the battle cry the Riders had developed, "To won or die!" Dova let out a fierce roar and took flight."

The two flew out to the army and Talos could hear the cries of fear the orcs uttered. Dova let out a stream of flame setting a tower ablaze. As she did, Talos reached into her mind drawing strength from her and focused on a tower to the left of them. He held out his right hand and shouted, "Jierda!" The word for break in The Ancient Language. He was rewarded with the middle of the tower splintering and the tower collapsing.

Dova began another stream of flame and set another two towers ablaze along with a fair amount of orcs. Talos focused on the last tower and leveled is hand at it while crying, "Brisingr!" A fire-ball flew from his hand and collided with it setting it ablaze. When he finished, Dova turned and flew from the army after setting another segment of orcs ablaze.

Dova and Talos returned to Minas Tirith and Talos looked at Aragorn, "It is done." Aragorn nodded approvingly. "Good. We can do nothing more until they reach the Pelennor Fields. I now order you both to eat and rest. We have a few hours to prepare and it is obvious you three are weary." "Sire," Talos said before the king departed, "Do you have any cattle or deer for Dova?" "Yes. If she goes around the main building, there is a small meadow where we keep cattle. She may eat as much as she needs." Dova flew off in search of the meadow.

Ithiriel led Talos to a kitchen and stopped one of the servants working there. "Bring us some meat, fruit bread, and drinks please." The servant curtsied and hurried off to fulfill the order. Ithiriel sat at a table and Talos joined her. The magic he used to destroy the siege towers mildly exhausted him. "So tell me," he began, "What exactly are rangers? We don't have those in Alagaesia."

Ithiriel smiled, "Rangers are like soldiers in that we protect our kingdom. We can use weapons and hold our own in fights but we are different in that we patrol the wilds. We keep an eye on the kingdom as a whole and rarely stay in one place for long." She tried to stifle a yawn, "What are the Rider's like?" "Well we were once peacekeepers of Alagaesia." He began, "Now we guard over the lands to the east but I guard Alagaesia along with the elf queen who is also a Rider. After a Rider and dragon are trained for three years we are allowed to move to wherever we wish. I asked the elf queens permission to stay in Ellesmera, The capital of the elf nation in Alagaesia. She granted me her permission and now I live there standing guard in Alagaesia. Anyways, My final trial as an apprentice Rider is to go and train with King Aragorn, the elves of Middle Earth, and find someone to teach me magic without the Ancient Language. This Mithrandir may be able to help me with that.

Ithiriel smiled, "I wish you luck hunting him." The servant came and laid out the food before the two then hurried away. Ithiriel smiled and grabbed a piece of bread, "Don't expect me to be ladylike." She nit into the bed.

Talos smiled, "I would not expect you to be." He grabbed a piece of meat. It was cold. He frowned and immersed himself in the flow of magic in his mind. "Verma." He said. Heat. The meat grew warm in his hand and darkened as if it were cooked. After the spell finished he began eating it. Ithiriel raised an eyebrow, "I shall have to get used to that." "Where in Middle Earth will you stay after you finish training here in Gondor?"

Talos shrugged, "We can make camp easily enough as we look for Mithrandir." The elf ranger laughed, "You assume I am going to aid you in your search for him." Talos smiled, "I meant Dova and I." "Alas, it may be easier if you send him a message by bird carrier." Talos shook his head, "I appreciate the suggestion but I need to learn to find hard to find people. Riders must often do that if a magician is causing problems."

They ate quietly for a while then the elf once again asked, "So what is Dova like?" Talos smiled. He liked talking about Dova, "She is kind and caring but like all dragons she thinks she is the greatest and strongest in the world. The bond between us is stronger than anything. Think of it like a marriage but you have known your partner all your life, and you can hear every thought and sense everything they feel."

"That sounds interesting." She said. She finished her food, "I must depart now. I need to find a good vantage point to fire my arrows from." Talos finished eating as well, "I agree. Dova and I must prepare as well."

Not knowing if he was going to see her or not after the battle he shook her hand again. "I was glad to have met you Ithiriel I hope we meet each other again before I leave Middle Earth." Ithiriel smiled sadly, "I shall like to see Alagaesia one day if only to see how it differs from Middle Earth." She grabbed her bow and left. Talos ran back to the white tree to wait for Dova.


	4. End of Peace

Chapter 4: End of Peace

Dova and Talos slowly circled above Minas Tirith. Talos found it odd that he had only just met King Aragon and already he was facing a battle. He had expected to face battle's in Middle Earth but not as quickly as this battle had found them.

He looked at the army that was now less than half an hour away from the city. How strange these creatures were. When he first saw them he thought of the Urgals in Alagaesia but it was clear that the Urgals were far more intelligent than these Orcs.

_What troubles you Little One?_ Dova asked him in his mind, _It's just…I'm shocked that we already found ourselves in a battle. I expected some but not so soon._ He felt a growl rumble through her body, _Are you afraid?_ She asked. He smiled and placed a hand on her back, _No. Just feel like it's too soon._

Dova turned her head and Talos followed her gaze to see three separate groups of horses racing toward Minas Tirith. One was obviously Elven but the others were human. _It must be the reinforcements the king has called for._ Talos reasoned. As they approached, Dova landed once more by the white tree and rested. King Aragorn soon walked out from the throne room and said to the leaders of the three riders, "This dragon and her rider are our allies." He began, "They are here to train under me and have agreed to aid us in the battle Please do not harm them and treat them with the respect they deserve. They have already done us a great service by destroying the enemies siege towers."

The two leaders of the humans seemed more shocked at the fact that atop this purple dragon was a man riding her. The Elf however looked at Talos and nodded once, "I thank you Dragonrider." He said, "I am called Lethalain and I have heard legends of your kind. Should you ever require the aid of the elves, please do not hesitate to come to the forest now known as Mirkwood. The elves will aid you there."

Out of habit, Talos responded in the Ancient Language, "Eka Elrun Ono Lethalain." I thank you Lethalain. The elf did not make a confused face but rather a face of one that has just learned something astonishing, "I assume that is the tongue of the elves from where you come from. I can tell this language has a common ancestry with our own but alas the words are still unknown to me." Talos slightly flushed embarrassed, "Forgive me." He said to the elf, "I am used to speaking in that tongue with elves. I simply thanked you for your words."

The elf inclined his head, "And I must thank you for the honor of laying eyes on such a beautiful creature such as your dragon. Now we must ready ourselves for the battle." Talos nodded his agreement and turned to Aragorn, "Dova and I will harass the army on the fields. We will try our best to keep them from reaching the city.

Aragorn nodded, "Very well. Do not take any unnecessary risks though Rider. I do not wish to see you or your dragon injured." The Rider nodded and Dova took flight. Talos had put on her armor when she returned from eating. He hoped it would protect her. They flew toward the army. He surveyed the allies below as he flew over them. They wore mainly brown and green and almost all of them were on horses.

He and Dova flew toward the orc army and a volley of arrows rose from the army and hurtled toward them. He leveled his right hand at them, "Letta!" he cried. It was a crude and simple spell. Stop. The arrows stopped in their tracks and fell from the sky. Dova roared in rage and punished the army by bathing it a swath of flame. As she did, Talos targeted an Orc and said, "Brisingr." The Orc suddenly burst into flames. The Orcs responded exactly as he expected, they leapt away from their burning comrade in fear.

Dova had flown end to end of the army and turned about to loose another stream of flame on the army. The Orcs cried out in fear and broke ranks as they tried running. An Orc that was obviously in command began barking orders at them. Talos focused on him and said aloud, "Deyja." His body fell to the floor lifeless and Talos took a deep breath. He was using a lot of magic. He would have to be careful with how much energy he used.

He and Dova continued in harassing the army in this manner as calvary rode through in between Dova's passes over the army. His attention wavered from the army as a boulder hurtled directly over his head. He followed its path and saw that the Orcs had begun firing catapults a few hundred yards away from the army.

Dova roared in rage and flew towards the catapults so fast that Talos had to grip the saddle with both hands to avoid being blown back from the wind. He was thankful for the leg straps that held him in place on Dova's back. Dova did not burn the catapults as Talos thought she would. She lashed her armored tail at them as she flew by them and crushed them. She ascended as she finished roaring in triumph and then returned to burning the main army.

He felt the touch of Ithiriel's mind. _Talos! We need you at the city! Trolls are beginning to break through!_ She said, _Trolls?_ He asked in confusion, _ Just have Dova drop you off here!_ She shouted in his mind. He relayed the message Dova who turned toward the city and flew him to the main gate where soldiers were amassed behind the barricaded door. He quickly undid the leather straps binding his feet and leapt from the saddle.

Dova took flight to return to harassing the army. Talos drew Slytha and ran to the front of the amassed soldiers. The large gate to the city was flexing inward from the pounding on the otherside. It would not be long before the enemy broke through. Talos began reviewing his vocabulary in the Ancient Language to use against these Trolls from the sound of the roars and the pounding, they had to be large indeed.

Soon a gap appeared in the gate. Talos then caught a glimpse of a troll. They were tall. Standing at least thirteen feet high. Their hide reminded him of leather. These beasts would be hard to fight indeed. A soldier leaned over to him, "They may be big but they are dumb. Use that to your advantage." Talos nodded and soon the Trolls burst through. He focused on the splinters of wood littering the ground, "Risa un ganga aptr!" Rise and go backward. The splinter's rose and flew toward the three trolls burying themselves in their back

The trolls howled in pain but did not fall. Soldiers rushed them and some climbed their backs and stabbed at the top of their heads. Talos charged a troll and leapt at it. He did it so quick that the troll could not keep up and he buried Slytha in the monsters throat rolling as it landed. He stood and saw another troll staring straight at him. Without thinking he shouted in the Ancient Language, "Jierda!" the trolls head flew back and a loud _snap_ sounded from its neck indicating the broken bone. Talos fell to his back and rolled to the side to avoid the troll falling on him.

He panted with exhaustion. The amount of force needed to break a trolls neck was enormous. He stood but was still winded. Mentally he reached to a trolls mind and began sapping energy from it. It fell quickly but the amount of energy he was able to take from it restored him enough to fight.

Trolls no longer came through the gate. Instead some Orcs flowed through. He and the soldiers charged forward and began fighting them. He ducked behind his shield as one swung at him and he ran it through. The fighting lasted for several minutes but soon, the young rider stood above a slain Orc panting awaiting the next enemy.

When none came he surveyed the yard and saw a mess of bodies from both side. _Dova,_ he asked, _how many Orcs are left?_ He felt her mind acknowledge his presence and speak, _They suddenly turned tail and ran. Should we pursue them?_

_No._ he answered, _Not unless Aragorn wishes it._ He sheathed his sword and Dova landed in the courtyard and together they flew to the palace to see Aragorn, "The Orcs have turned tail sire." Talos said, "We can pursue them if you wish." Aragorn shook his head, "No. We now must focus on repairing the minor damage done to the city. I owe you and your dragon a debt Talos. This battle would have lasted much longer and cost many more lives without your help. You two may go rest. Dova may rest here in the courtyard and you Talos may sleep in the great hall if you wish.

Talos nodded, "Thank you sire." He said and then Dova once again took off to the meadow where the city kept their cattle. Talos began to try to find his way to the kitchen.


	5. A friendly contest

Chapter 5: A Friendly Contest

Talos ate hungrily at the bread and meat. He also had a bowl of fruit given to him. He saw Ithiriel enter out the corner of his eye. "You're eating again already?" she asked confused. Talos looked at her, "Magic uses up energy from my body. If I lift a rock with magic it takes me as much energy as it takes me to lift that rock normally. I did a lot of things in that battle that cost me a lot of energy. I can restore my energy just by taking it from my surrounding but food is still the best way, of course Rider's eat healthily."

"I should hope so." Ithiriel said as she joined the young Dragonrider. "So you seem to be good at magic but how good are you with that purple sword of yours? Speaking of which why is your sword purple?" Talos drew Slytha for her to see. "This is a Rider's sword." He said to Ithiriel, "The sword of a Dragonrider is colored the color of his dragon's scales. In this case, a deep purple like that of an amethyst. Also this sword is special in that it will never grow dull or never break." "A formidable weapon." Ithiriel said as her eyebrows rose,

"Indeed." He said, "Care to spar?" "Against such a weapon?" "I can use a spell that will dull it so it does not cut you but merely bruises." Talos soothed, "I can do the same with your blade and remove the spell when we are done. I can also heal any bruises that are overly serious." The elf seemed intrigued, "Very well. If you can guarantee its safe we can spar in front of the White Tree of Gondor." She stood and walked away and Talos stood and followed her. Dova was there already and he looked at the elf and once again drew Slytha.

He placed the edge of the blade in between his thumb and index finger, "Guloth du knifr." He said. A red spark flew from his fingertips along the blade and he ran his hand up the length of the blade and did the same with the other edge. After he held his hand out to Ithiriel for her sword. "May I?" he asked. The elf smiled and gave him her sword, "You may." He repeated the spell and gave it to her, "There. Now we can spar without cutting each other apart." He drew his sword along his palm to prove it would not cut him. It didn't. The elf smiled and took a stable stance as did Talos.

Talos was curious. This sparring match would offer great insight to the elves of this land. He was slightly worried that the elves her possessed the speed and strength of the elves in Alagaesia. If that were true, he would stand absolutely no chance. For despite being a Dragonrider he was still a human. He began the duel by closing the distance between them.

Ithiriel responded as well and Talos performed a simple horizontal slash at her. She leapt back nimbly and feinted to the left and swung attempting to strike his right arm. He raised his sword and parried the blow. _Good._ He thought, _They don't have the enhanced speed nor strength of the elves in Alagaesia._ He went for a deathblow by striking the throat. Ithiriel ducked the blow and swept her blade up as if to cut him vertically in half. Talos narrowly avoided the blow by leaping backwards the tip of the elf's sword was a mere hair away from his tunic.

As he leapt back he turned his neck strike he was still in the process of into a downward strike as if to cleave her head in two. She leapt to the right and struck his wrist and he hissed in pain and he bounced on one foot to the left and faced her while maintaining his grip on Slytha. She swept her sword upward again and he blocked and struck her arm and tried stabbing the meaty part of the shoulder.

She hissed in surprise as Slytha made contact then ducked and swept at her opponents right thigh. Talos leapt up to avoid the blow tucking his feet up but when he landed he stumbled on a pebble and it caused him to fall. Ithiriel wasted no time and she stabbed his throat for what would have been a death-blow.

Talos stood a bit upset he did not best the elf. He undid the spell on both Slytha and the blade Ithiriel carried. He sheathed his weapon and she sheathed hers and they shook hands, "Very good." He said, "I had a hard time keeping up." The elf smiled, "You are very well-trained Rider." She said, "If it hadn't been for that pebble I doubt I would have been able to beat you. Now if you excuse me I have business to tend to."

As he watched her leave he heard someone begin applauding. He turned to see King Aragorn approaching, "That was a splendid fight Dragonrider. Improvisation, adaptation. However there are some flaws in your technique." "I know." Talos admitted, "I have to pay better attention to my surroundings." "Not only that." The king replied, "You tried ending the duel too quickly. A duel is mainly about wearing your opponent down so they make mistakes you can exploit. We will discuss this more. You need your rest. You have long weeks ahead of you rider." The king turned and departed and Talos walked to the great hall to sleep. He could already sense Dova in her dreams.


	6. A Rider's Feat

Chapter 6: A Rider's Feat

Talos awoke to a boy in a cloth surcoat and cotton trousers. His hair was a sandy brown and his eyes were brown. He looked at him and stood stiff and saluted, "S-sir." He said, "King Aragorn has asked me to escort you to a war council. He says it will also include your training."

Talos stood and yawned while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. "What's your name boy?" he asked, "Erat." The boy said, "Well then Erat," he said gesturing to the doors, "Lead the way." Erat nodded and turned and began walking. Talos found him, "Where did you find your dragon sir?" Erat asked. Talos chuckled, "She was given to me as an egg by an elf." "From Middle Earth?" Again Talos chuckled, "No. I am not from Middle-Earth." "Oh I see." The boy sounded dismayed.

He led him to a room with a large wooden table. A map, a pile of books, and a red banner were on top of it. King Aragorn was there with Ithiriel and Lethalain as well as the two human leaders. Aragorn looked up at Talos and smiled, "Ah good. I hope you slept well young Rider." Talos smiled, "Please your majesty. Call me Talos." "Very well Talos. I wish to thank you for your aid last night."

Talos waved a hand dismissively as he approached the table, "Its not a problem sire." He said, "It's the least I could do in return for your training." "I agree and about your training. It will be a bit different than intended. The army that attacked last night was small. I think you were right in suspecting it was a scouting party Talos.

I'm afraid your training will have to be done as you aid in the investigation and preparation." Talos nodded, "I understand." Aragorn gestured to the banner with the emblem of the Orc army from last night, "This symbol is a new one in Middle Earth. We must find out where it originated and who is using it. However at the same time we must prepare for the main army."

A human spoke. It was a woman. She looked as if she were in her thirties, "I have brought half of the Rohirrim and I cannot afford to bring the rest lest I leave Rohan defenseless." Aragorn nodded. "I would not ask that of you Eowyn. I know the importance of defending your kingdom."

Lethalain spoke, "I am afraid to gather more Elves would be impossible. The closest Elven sanctuary aside from Ithilien would be Lothlorien and that is four hundred miles away." The other human leader spoke, "And Dol Amroth cannot spare anymore troops." Aragorn swore, "So we must hold Minas Tirith with what we have. I do not know if that will be enough. It is a shame the dwarves are gone."

Talos rose an eyebrow, "Gone?" he asked in confusion, "What do you mean?" "The dwarves at first resided in Erebor." Ithiriel explained, "After the dragon Smaug took it from them they went to Moria but they were slaughtered there as well. Few dwarves still reside in Middle Earth but for the most part, they are gone."

Talos' eyes widened, a whole race gone extinct? He had not heard such a thing except for the Ra'zac which his master Eragon and Eragon's cousin Roran killed when rescuing Roran's wife. However there were only four Ra'zac then. He couldn't imagine thousands if not millions of dwarves being slaughtered to extinction. He thought of the dwarves in Alagaesia. He shivered as he imagined that vast race extinct.

"Then," Aragorn said, "Talos can you repair the main gate to the city." Talos once again widened his eyes. Even if he used Dova's strength and the energy he had stored within the amethyst, the task would still be monumental. He didn't even know how to word the spell in the Ancient Language.

"I don't know sire. Such a spell would be costly and even if I could find the strength for that spell I would take a while to be able to word the spell correctly." "I understand." The king said. He sounded dismayed, "I do not wish to exhaust you. But it would be a great hope if you could aid the reparation in whatever way. After you do that please return here as I have a task for you that will aid in your training."

Talos nodded and made his way to the gate and surveyed it. The oaken gate was severely damaged. Many of the boards were broken and there was a hole large enough for Dova to fit her head and neck through. Talos sighed and sat contemplating on a spell that would aid the soldiers working to repair the gate somehow.

Suddenly an idea came to him. He walked over some of the broken planks and surveyed them. The gaps were small enough for his plan. He stopped a soldier and asked him, "Is there any place where you keep stone that isn't needed?" "Aye Dragonrider." The guard answered, "If you'll follow me I can take you there but I must ask, what is it you plan to do with it?" Talos smiled and explained his plan to the guard and the guard's expression became one of shock.

"C-can you truly do that Dragonrider?" "I can." Talos said confidently. "Then you may consider us at your service. We will do as you ask." The guard quickly led Talos to where the stone was and hurried back to the gate.

Talos began surveying the various sized pieces of stone before selecting two long beams of stone. He reached his mind out and found Dova. _Dova, I need your help lifting two bars of stone. Could you please drop them off at the main gate and stay close by? I will need your strength for this. _He could feel Dova's confusion. _What are you planning?_ She asked.

_A way to strengthen the gate instead of merely repairing it._ He said. She hovered over the stone a moment later and lifted the two beams he had selected. She flew them to the main gate and he joined her and he saw that the guards had done as he asked and cut the planks in half along the gate so that there was a single unbroken line on each side of the gate. With Dova's help he set the stone in the gaps and concentrated. He began speaking in the Ancient Language.

As he did he began feeding off of the store of energy he had in the Amethyst within the hilt of Slytha, off of Dova's immense amount of energy and of course his own. He sang for what felt an hour and when he finished he felt the drop in his energy take its toll but the result he wished for had been completed. The wood had grown over the stone beams and had been made whole again.

The guards looked at him astonished and the guard that had escorted him to the stone approached, "That was amazing Dragonrider." He said, "I had no idea that you were capable of such a feat. We can handle the rest of the repairs. Thank you for your aid." Talos smiled and together he walked away with Dova. _That was impressive little one._ She said to him he patted her side and he saw that the spell had definitely taken its toll. He was limping. Dova was slightly out of breath and the store of energy in the amethyst had been all but drained. He frowned. He would have to restore that reserve of energy as soon as he could.

He returned to the meeting room where Aragorn waited and Talos informed him of what he had done to the gate. "That was very creative of you." Aragorn said, "Take what time you need to recover and then meet Ithiriel by the White Tree of Gondor. The both of you will be going to investigate the land of Mordor.


	7. The Dark Desolate Land of Mordor

Chapter 7: The Dark Desolate Land of Mordor

Dova was outside by the white tree. Ithiriel climbed on Dova first. "You seem nervous." Talos said as he climbed in front of her. "I am." Ithiriel said, "Mordor's the homeland of the orcs. Of course they could have abandoned it and gone into hiding….hopefully." Dova took off, "Head for the mountains there." Ithiriel told Dova pointing. "On the other side is the land of Mordor." Dova obeyed and began flying toward them.

"You said hopefully, what does that mean?" Talos asked, "It means that if we havem't we have four hundred miles of orc to fight. I don't mean to put you down but I doubt even you and Dova can survive that." Talos grimaced, "Your right." He said, "We can't."

They flew over the mountain and Talos prepared to begin deflecting arrows. However, once they crossed the mountains all they saw was a desolate wasteland that went as far as the eye could see. Talos didn't need to know the history of this place to tell it was evil. He could sense it.

Something seemed to press in on his mind. He could tell Dova was having the same effect. It wasn't strong or forceful but it was a dull pressure and it forced them to shield their minds from whatever the menace was.

"Dova!" Ithiriel cried, "It seems it is safe. You can land." Dova did not pass up the opportunity and Talos and Ithiriel dismounted. "Is something wrong Talos?" Ithiriel asked. Talos explained what he was sensing. "Fifteen years and his presence still hasn't dissipated?" Ithiriel said, "Still, it can't be him….there would be thousands of Orc's here if it was."

Talos risked letting his barriers down. It took a second but he and Dova together warded off whatever was attempting to gain entrance to their minds. He let his mind sweep out over the land. He picked up a few faint minds. Some were so far that they were virtually undetectable. He frowned, "I'm not sensing anyone close by." He said, "Should we check in that direction?" he asked pointing to the north. Ithiriel's eyes widened, "I would rather save that for our last stop. There is only one place worth checking and it is the most evil place in all of Middle Earth."

Talos felt a chill go down his spine. If even this ranger was afraid to go to whatever was in that direction, then he wasn't sure what he would like to know what was there. "We should head eastward. Until we reach The Black Gate. Once we reach that we can turn back." "How far is it to The Black Gate?" he asked. "Four hundred miles." She said, "That is about three days travel. There and back."

Talos nodded. He didn't expect to spend a whole week in this place. He looked out at the dark seemingly endless plain. He wasn't surprised to see absolutely no vegetation growing here. The sun did not reach here. He thought of the abandoned island of Vroengard at Alagaesia. The island used to be the headquarters of the Rider's and now it was an inhabitable place of ruins and wildland that held curious wildlife. He had been there once before. He was not eager to return.

The only difference between this Mordor and Vroengard was that the sun still touched Vroengard and allowed vegetation to grow. Also there was wildlife of a sort on Vroengard. This Mordor however, was truly dead.

"Well then," he said as he climbed on Dova's back, "Shall we?" Ithiriel nodded and climbed on behind him, "We shall Rider. Onward." Dova lifted off and flew toward the East. As he did, He stretched his mind out all around them. He was going to investigate any mind he came across. He did not encounter any that day.

They set down on a stretch of land with the cliff of The Plateau of Gorgoroth at their back and the Ash Mountains to their side. "Should we start a fire?" Talos asked, "I can create one with magic." "No." Ithiriel answered, "I do not wish to announce our presence to Mordor."

She knelt and dug into one of Dova's saddle bags and handed Talos an apple, "We will be eating light while we are here." Ithirel said, "It is good that you restocked on supplies before you left Minas Tirith. We will not find anything to eat here…aside from Orc which I doubt even Dova will find edible." She produced an apple as well and then looked at Dova, "If you fly to the north Dova you may be able to find some wild herds of deer beyond the mountains. The downside is that we will be without you for a day or two. However it is important that you eat as much as you can for our journey here."

Talos looked at Dova nervously. He hated to be away from her for a whole day as much as she did. And the fact it would take her two days to return made him nervous. It would leave him and Ithiriel without her formidable protection. Talos did not doubt his abilities with magic and with a sword but he was still nervous. He did not know what dangers awaited him in Mordor.

Through their mental link, he could sense she worried as well. He patted her leg. _Go._ He said, _I don't sense much here and I doubt I will run into anything that Ithiriel and I can't handle._ Dova snorted, _Be careful nonetheless._ She said, _I will fly as swiftly as I can. Be safe little one._ She turned to face Ithiriel,_ Take care of him while I am gone. He is a force to be reckoned with but even a dragon can be killed by a poisoned thorn. _

With that she beat her wings and she began flying to the north. Talos watched as she left until he could no longer see her. He looked at Ithiriel who had been busy detaching a saddle bag from Dova as Talos said his goodbyes. "It is the food and bedroll's" she said, "I know we will travel slow with it but it is necessary." Talos nodded, "Agreed." He said. The both of them unrolled their bedrolls. "We should not let our guard down here." She said, "I will take the first watch and wake you a little after midnight."


	8. The past over a campfire

Chapter 8: The past over a campfire

Talos didn't feel the need to sleep yet so he sat and began to talk Ithiriel, "So where do you come from Ithiriel?" He asked her. Ithiriel drew in her breath and let it out in a deep sigh. "I am of the Mirkwood. It is about three hundred and twenty-five miles north of Minas Tirith. And of you? Where do you come from?" Talos shrugged,

"I am one of the rider's from Alagaesia." He answered. "I am from a human town called Tierm." "And what is this Tierm like?" Talos again shrugged, "It is a fishing town. Naturally it is dependent on the fishing trade. I however preferred the mountain range known as The Spine to the sea. I hunted often. One day…an Elven dragon rider by the name of Mara flew into Tierm and requested most of the village youth's. I was included. She presented Dova's egg to each of us and it hatched for me. We were immediately taken to the rider's headquarters and began training."

"That must have been rough having to leave your home like that?" "It was actually quite easy. I had begun to live on my own and was seen as an oddity as I did not like fishing. Leaving Alagaesia was much more difficult. I thought I would not see it again."

"Until you returned."

Talos nodded. "Aye. Until I returned. What about you Ithiriel? Have you seen your Mirkwood since you left it?"

Ithiriel smiled. It was a sad smile that hinted that there was some sort of history behind the memory of Mirkwood. "Nay. I have not seen the Mirkwood in some years."

"Why not?" Again Ithiriel smiled sadly,

"It simply is not the time for me to do so." Talos knew she was hinting at the fact that she was not ready to deal with whatever memory she was not telling him. "When will it be time?" Talos asked. Ithiriel shrugged,

"Who can say? Maybe a week, maybe a year, maybe a decade. One day though before I die I shall return to The Mirkwood." Talos nodded staring at the ground.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ithiriel glance at him, "What of Tierm? Do you think of it often?" Talos shook his head, "No I don't believe I shall ever set my eyes on Tierm again. I have become more accustom to the seemingly endless forest of Du Weldenvarden and the forest cities of the elves."

"You live with the elves of your land?" "Aye." Talos replied, "With the Rider Queen Arya." "The Rider's have a queen?" Talos laughed,

"No I spoke badly. Forgive me for that. Arya is the queen of the elves and she is also a rider." "Has your master Eragon taught her?" Talos was a bit hesitant in his answer, "I…am not sure." He said, "They fought together to overthrow Galbatorix The Mad and they were close friends but I am unsure if they have met since they last saw each other." "A bit of history there?"

Talos nodded, "I believe he was in love with her but she did not feel the same. He was never quite clear on the details and I would not dare attempt to wrestle the truth from his mind."

"A wise choice I'm sure. And what of you Rider? Do you care for someone in Alagaesia?" "No." Talos sighed,

"No I have not met anyone that I believe I would mind spending my life with although there is a fellow rider I know that is like my sister to me. Ithiriel leaned back and rested on one elbow her fist supporting her head and she looked at Talos, "What is she called?"

"Tira." He answered, "She is something rare. Half human and half elf. There has been no one of that kind in Alagaesia. She is the first."

"What is she like?" Ithiriel asked,  
"She is cheerful. Like an elf she enjoys nature, unlike an elf she eats meat."  
Ithiriel interjected, "The elves in Alagaesia do not eat meat?"  
"No." he said, "They cannot bear the thought of eating an animal whom they have shared thoughts and therefore lives with. So they only eat in only the direst circumstances."

"I see. But I have interrupted. Continue describing this…Tira."

Talos smiled and began describing his best friend. "She always knows how to cheer you up whether you are grumpy or depressed. She enjoys hunting but will make sure to use almost every part of the animal she can. She's impulsive but that is tempered by her dragon and she is kind-hearted."

Ithiriel smiled as she read the young humans expression as he described Tira, "You're quite fond of her aren't you?"

Talos smiled, "Yes." He said, "She is."

"What is her dragon like?"

"Dalen?" he asked, "He is a dark green dragon. Like his rider he is very cheerful but has a seriousness to him as well as a short temper. He's overprotective of her and his voice is strangely lighthearted as if one were listening to a harp." "That is strange."

Ithiriel said. She looked up, "The night grows old." She said, "Rest Rider. I will awaken you when it is your turn to stand watch."


End file.
